Storm
by watermummy
Summary: Kiss during a storm. Narusaku


**Author:** watermummy  
**Written on:** 12/12/2010  
**Characters from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_**  
**WC:** 668  
**Note:** I love storms. And I love symbols. Although it's pretty easy to figure that out if you read through this oneshot.

* * *

When they begin, everything is out of place.

The wind slaps her face hard, and invades through her shirt and his jacket. It orders all the hair on his body to stand up and dance under its command. His calves are being lashed by his pants, and the grass around him slashes through his bare toes. She takes in the wild sound that the wind creates, yelling at her indistinctively, and he understands it. It changes her – it whips her trimmed hair across her little face and from a distance, she is just a pink blob and he is just an orange mess. It strips her heart bare and she takes in the wind with guilt. She had lost her makeup a long time ago; he is at his most natural state; and they look beautiful together. The coldness pierces through their embrace. The strong wind is soon to knock both of them over, but they stand against it.

The rain pours on them. There is nothing soft or calming or melodic about the rain; it is emotionless, just falling around them, resembling the speed of lightening. It meets the small trickles of sweat in his jacket, and it seeps through his shoulders. It draws transparent brush strokes on her shirt as it soaks her small, shaking body. It rapidly breaks the small droplets formed on the top of their hair, as it weaves through their damp hair, beaten by the wind. It viciously wets their bare skin, and the tip of their nose reddens from freezing temperature. It joins her tears of desperation of longing of relief of pure bliss. When the rain finishes tracing down their body, they come alive, and they rage against the wind until they wash away into mere inkblots.

A flash of misguided lightening decorates the gray, tumultuous sky, but it fails to stop them. The electricity howls over them, as if to aim at the two figures finally joined as one by an unbreakable touch on the lips. The lightening, remorse but still brilliant, is simply following the sky's orders. It has ruthlessly destroyed many others', and without exception, threatens the couple. (Finally a couple!) It tragically dances across the sky, landing close attacks to them as if to take the weakened boy from the trembling girl. It wants the boy dead. But she is there and she is the fragile protection and she will never let the lightening pass through his stubborn body. She loves him, after all, and she has finally given up chasing the fickle sparks that only stung her hopeful hands.

The ground shakes under their feet – his feet and her toes, to be exact – but it stands still in the middle of the chaos. It once bloomed the most vibrant flowers and nurtured the most fragile creatures; now the ground has been wiped out as the red blood of the innocent, just, and passionate decorated across the five countries. The rain breaks through the top soil and softens her. The lightening kills it, leaving irreversible craters on the ground. Only the wind lashes its green flickers, enhancing the beauty even in the chaos.

It still supports the two shinobi, kissing breathlessly before they have to depart for their respective battles. Their insides are just as uprooted as the world is, from the ominous storm and the looming threat. The future slithers through them like a filthy snake, breaking the kiss. She quivers under the thought of destruction – one she performs very well, actually – on him. He inspects her shaken eyes and assures her with his own eyes. She has the strongest urge to not let him go alone. But it's a matter only the wind and the lightening handle, and the ground is only meant to wait for them.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, I'll come back to cure you."

When they end, everything is still out of place. Only time will pass the storm, and the wind will again wrap around the ground.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**  
Here's a hint on the symbols – Sai is a liquid, Naruto is amorphous, Sasuke is brilliant, and Sakura waits.

How did you like it? My first fanfic also had stormy sky. (Don't read it…I halfa$$ed the ending.) I just like storms.


End file.
